Thou Shall Not Fall
by 0-cold-dead-heart-0
Summary: the lost boys have just stuffed their faces with chinese but have a hunder for blood so leave the cave and torment the boardwalk. all accept David and Dwayne. They realise they have a hunger for something new. Eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Thou shall not fall**

The lost boys poured into the cave like hooligans, shouting, screaming, laughing and drenched in blood. David on the other hand followed quietly hands in his black trench coat and his coat collar up.

"hey, hey Marco where's the Chinese at huh?" Paul called across as he swung from a beam head banging to himself. David still sat silent in the corner with a bottle and watched the light hit the ruby liquid.

Marco dished out the food from a coke can box and sat down to eat.

"Oi David you not eating man you didn't feed either what's wrong with you man?" then he began giggling to him self and joined Paul with the head banging.

Something was boiling up inside David and he had no idea what it was, something driving his so long unbeaten heart to start up again, something that was forcing his whole body to tingle even though he hasn't felt in years, something that was forcing his eyes to travel over to Dwayne who was sitting on the tired out couch trying to persuade Laddie to eat something.

Soon the boys got bored and they felt like going out to torment the tourists and local residence on the board walk.

"you coming David?" Marco called as he jumped over a fallen piece of wood and started walking out his fangs extending.

"N-no im going to stay here tonight", he sunk back further into the seat.

A sudden sign of worry whipped over Dwayne's normally emotionless face then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"hey guys, take Laddie with you I don't want to look after him tonight I want a rest im too chilled." Dwayne shrugged unconvincingly and shoved Laddie a little to follow star and the rest.

A small excited screech was heard as the boys took to flight in hysterical laughter like five years olds on Christmas. The sea smashed against the cliff aggressively clawing at the loose rock. The cheesy fair ground music could be heard in the distance and screaming humans as the roller coaster went higher and higher.

Such subtle noise were intense to the delicate ears of a vampire and they drilled into David's head causing tremendous pain.

Dwayne walked back to the warn down a dusty couch falling onto it causing a cloud of dust to rise. Just in his leather jacket and ripped trousers he sat eyes closed and stretched lifting the material above his tight abs. David forcing himself not to look bit his lip and cupped his throbbing head in his hands.

Dwayne had a streamline muscular body. His chiselled abs were so prominent you could see them from the other side of the room. His tight chest peaked from behind his curtain of jet black hair which also framed his gorgeous face.

David's vision slipped through his fingers as Dwayne shrugged his leather jacket off leaving him topless and sprawled on the couch for the taking. David bit his lip hard and shut his eyes sharply when he realised Dwayne knew he was looking.

"David?", Dwayne smiled darkly his eyes lighting up with a black light. By the time David managed to lift his heavy head from his long nailed hands Dwayne had moved to standing in front of him and he was inches away from the vampires tight trimmed stomach…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

… David bit his lip hard, he could somehow feel a warmth on his face from the vampires cold body. Dwayne slowly crouched down letting David's eyes drift slowly from the stomach over the chest to his eyes. Dwayne started pulling an aura drawing David in more and more losing the sense of reality, his black eyes became even more intense.

"David, I know what you're going through, I know how you feel and why you feel it," his hands now resting on David's legs, he shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"don't worry, no one else will know I promise," Dwayne had a soft calm expression over his face and leaned in a bit closer to David's face, his mouth slightly open, then smell of blood was heavy on his breath making David's heart race and forcing him closer.

"for once David, don't be the one leading. This time… follow." Dwayne's dark smile soon came back and his eyes had a demonic glint, his lips suddenly crushed against David's and heat came from nowhere flooding into David's mouth. He couldn't fight it. He didn't want to. He had no control anymore he was under Dwayne's spell and it was a spell he didn't want to be released from.

The blonde vampires hands trembled uncontrollably in fear, passion, hatred and every other emotion, they all flowed through him faster than he thought possible making his whole boy now shiver as Dwayne's lips crushed harder against his own. He could feel the tip of his fangs gently piercing into his lips but not caring at the sharp quick pain then the cold dribble of blood.

"D-Dwayne, they'll be back soon…I-I mean Star and the others".

"no they wont, don't worry".

Before David could argue and get up Dwayne was kneeling over him having him pinned against the large gothic throne which was once for sale in the broken down shop that was now the cave. He didn't struggle against the dark vampires strength, he knew that Dwayne could be stronger than him at a time like this. David shuddered under Dwayne's weight and trembled slightly letting his lower jaw drop open a little as he felt cold lips travel to his neck.

A sudden heat swamped over David, like a crisp hot day of the summer that he hasn't felt in years. Like the times he used to lay on the beaches of Santa Carla with his friends long dead. The heat became more intense as Dwayne's tongue run up the side of his neck. He loved the sensation of his moist breath but didn't want to be submissive any longer…


	3. Chapter 3

… Dwayne felt the sudden change in atmosphere and David slid his hand up to his neck pushing the black silk hair out of the way exposing the sensitive skin on Dwayne's neck. Many bite scars decorated it, Dwayne was known for his one night stands under the boardwalk. David wanted to add another and make his the most memorable.

Dwayne's eyes shut slowly and tilted his neck clearly wanting it as much as David wanted to do it. His hands trembled with intense pleasure and David's fangs dips into the soft skin biting softly and letting his hand travel down the toned torso. Under his fingertips he felt the vampires stomach tense and his hands travelled closer and closer to his crotch, not seeming to stop. Dwayne stood up and David stood up with him, once more they locked their lips together and twisted their tongues while groping. Both vampires overwhelmed by the sudden heat from their passion and lust for each other. While Dwayne was distracted David slowly manoeuvred him so Dwayne sat on the couch and David kneeled over his legs. Now in opposite positions David felt a sudden power over the handsome undead and kissed his neck softly once more this time fumbling at the waste line of his ripped jeans to undo them. Dwayne tilted his head downwards watching the hands unzip his jeans then watched a growing bulge at the sight of them both so heated and hungry.

David noticed and smiled mischievously to himself while pressing his lips against Dwayne's once more. Dwayne's eager hands grabbed David closer making his leg brush against his hardest yet gasping slightly in shock of how good a touch so light could feel. Dwayne soon became desperate, a slight touch of David's thigh wasn't enough to compensate the years of no pleasure. His instincts suddenly kicking in Dwayne became stronger and dominant over David, taking David's hand and running it down the top half of his thigh where his penis had gotten so hard. The platinum blonde didn't fight back or object he simply obliged and gently cupped the hardness.

David bit his lips hard as his hand slid down the Black haired vampires leg, making it bleed but not caring. Dwayne noticed and leant forward running his tongue across David's lip and smiles tasting the blood and watching David's eyes close as he relaxed.

"let go, let go of everything forget we're here." David took a slight deep breath and whispered softly,

"I love you".

Dwayne smirked and simply stroked his hand down the vampires arms and to the button on his jeans, his eyes closing slightly into a pleasurable squint as David's eyes drifted down to the masculine hands of Dwayne. Silence drowned out both of their breaths accelerating as David's jeans were taken down to his knees. Dwayne kissed David's stomach softly, while sliding down his jeans further to his ankles. Dwayne sat back in the couch leaning against the back watching David step out of his jeans. His eyes eating the sight of David, taking it in hungrily as he scanned over his legs then up over his groin then to his covered torso. Dwayne's eyes met David suggesting that he take off his shirt to display more of his body. David smiled and obliged slowly sliding his black shirt off revealing yet another toned body, his was more stocky than Dwayne's.

David watched the reaction on Dwayne's face. An expression of pure impress was occupying the broody vampires face. Then a sudden want swept over him and David could see it in his eyes as he stepped forward to feed Dwayne to what he wants…


End file.
